Rain
by DilapidatedStarSpirit
Summary: Hermione has been thinking about death for a long time, and has finally decided to act upon it. Meanwhile, a man with incredibly bright red hair comes along for the trip.


Disclaimer: I do not own the property of HP.  
**Rain**

The city was swarmed with teardrops that glistened painfully on the sidewalks. They were beautiful diamonds a.k.a. rain.

Hermione liked the rain. Somehow she felt the most peaceful and extremely relaxed when it happened, as if it could cure all her troubles away, as if they could speak to her and communicate to her. As if they were her friends.

But today was a different story, a different time period in her life. For today, Hermione would be dying.

Hermione had thought about it for many days, weeks, months, maybe even a whole year about death. She didn't like it, but somehow she persuaded herself it would do her good. Finally everyday would be a rainy day for her and then all her troubles would just melt away.

Hermione was young; you could say she had a lot to live for. She didn't have numerous friends, but she did have a few close friends whom she could turn to if she needed help. It was just that death was something she could only talk about was to herself.

She didn't want to end life this way, she didn't want to think about their reactions, her family's reactions. But for some unknown reason she couldn't find anything else she could do in her condition. She needed death, felt it consume her mind. There wasn't any way around it. She would commit suicide.

Before Hermione knew it, she was turning into a corner, felt her shoes skid slippery upon rain, her friends. She was on a cliff, which she didn't remember going to. Felt her body spin out of control. Feel her eyes widen and her mouth open in a small 'o.'

Suddenly without warning, a car came skidding in front of her. Blocking her path, and her exit to freedom. And then a tall man with incredibly bright red hair, very lean with a huge nose got out. He jumped in front of her and pulled her waist, stopping her from sliding on the rain any longer.

Hermione struggled against him, yelling," Let me go!" several times before he released her, before crying herself into hysterics, before running away, and jumping off the cliff.

The tall man starred after her in shock, taking him a few long seconds before realizing what just happened. He went to where he'd last seen her and then looked down.

He saw the girl; rolling down a huge hill, where at the bottom lay her fate. The man was too late and before he knew it a truck came and connected itself to the girl. She hardly had any chance of getting away.

The man felt tears pricking the back of his eyes. Feel the cold sweat dampen his face and the back of his palms. He only then took out a small bow from his pocket, opening it up. It contained a diamond ring, since he knew how much Hermione loved diamonds. She told him once how they reminded her of rain, like teardrops. How they always made her feel secure and peaceful.

Then the man closed the box and put it back into his pocket, hating how tears were falling down his face. How so very close he was to save her out of harm's way. He had held her in his arms just a moment ago, and because he loved her very much, had released her.

Wiping away tears, he went back into his car and then started it. If he couldn't be with Hermione in life, then he could be with her in death.

That's when the car shot forward, tumbling down the wet cliff. For a moment he thought it wasn't going to work, until the vehicle jumped and fell, soon colliding with the truck

**Hermione Jane Granger and Ron Bilius Weasley both died on November 14th. These were apparent suicides, claims the boy's mother who found a note in her son's room, which read the following:**

Dear Ron,

Hey, this is Hermione. I just want to say I love you very much and to forget about me. This letter may seem strange at first, but don't worry, as it progresses, it'll become more much clearer.

Ron, I am writing to you, because I'm afraid, today's the day of my death. You might be laughing, but I'm telling you now, this is not a joke. I don't want you to go after me, please think of it as a favor. I don't want this to worry you as well, although I have my reason to believe you'll go ahead and try to stop me. Do as you please, but Ron Bilius Weasley, remember that I warned you.

Please send my love to Harry, Ginny, the rest of the Weasleys, and to my family. Tell them it was because of love that I'm doing this. Be rest assured, I did this for all of us. Although mainly for me, because now all the hurt and the pain I've felt for so long will stop, and I don't want any one of you to carry the burden of this as well.

I don't know where I will die, possibly where there is more rain, usually on Kingston Ave. How? I do not know. Maybe on some cliff, so I can feel how it is like to fall whilst I am alive. And Ron, you have always had a special place in my heart (don't you forget that), and you always will. Good-bye, and good luck in the future, for I'm sure you will be needing much of it sooner than you think!

Take care and Love,

Hermione

xoxoxoxoxoxo

A/N: Hmm . . . I hope this one-shot is okay. I just felt I needed to write something closely related to rain today. Remember to read and review please! Flames are welcome as always, as long as they make a point and aren't too negative. And you have to state how I can improve if you do as well!


End file.
